


Consulenze

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain tests, M/M, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Durante i test del Bahrain, Seb si trova fra Mick e Charles e lì capisce quali sono i loro ruoli quell'anno. Capisce cosa significa essere campioni a 360 gradi. Essere campioni significa ispirare e guidare chi cerca di diventare come te e arriva un punto nella propria carriera in cui non devi solo vincere, ma devi anche essere vincente. E lui e Lewis lo stanno scoprendo.





	Consulenze

**Author's Note:**

> ho scritto questa fic di getto la settimana dei test a Bahrain, so che Lewis è rimasto il lunedì e so che Seb è rimasto sia lunedì che martedì dove ha fatto le sue prove. Lunedì era nel garage perché facevano test Mick e Charles e si è visto al tavolo con Mick e Corinna, la madre. E poi ho visto Charles e Mick salutarsi ed io ho immaginato un po’ di cose. Premetto che ho molta fantasia e che non so niente, ovvero sono solo le mie personali visioni di loro, di Seb come il campione che ispira e che tiene ai giovani che ha intorno, come a suo tempo Michael fece con lui. Ho visto un Seb così e l’ho scritto. Spero qualcuno condivida la mia idea. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CONSULENZE    
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ce4cb1f6038350b838f65456636f00c0/tumblr_ppsolrkiCj1rbqqur_500.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e7788b3c6c0ffc8944857a929443c4ae/tumblr_ppaa3t5w3y1rmdmxco3_640.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3743ca0eafdb4df94c22f2eaa6d2e1de/tumblr_ppaa3t5w3y1rmdmxco9_1280.png)

  
Lo vedo pensieroso oggi. Più del solito. Charles non è uno che fa molto casino e che parla senza che glielo chiedano, ma so che è anche un ragazzo che sa divertirsi nelle situazioni che gli piacciono.   
Quando siamo in Ferrari per motivi di lavoro che comprendono magari dei test, preparazione, studi oppure anche eventi a cui dobbiamo partecipare, lo vedo sempre molto concentrato ma al tempo stesso grintoso in qualche modo.   
È partecipe, solo che poi devo trascinarlo sempre un po’, invitarlo a dire quello che pensa di quella cosa che si sta facendo oppure cerco di istigarlo quando facciamo qualche ripresa pubblicitaria o intervista insieme. Poi si lascia andare, ho il dono di rilassare e far ridere tutti quindi non mi stupisce che ci riesco, però il punto è che si fa fare perché quei lati che a volte soffoca per timidezza, ci sono.   
È anche normale sia intimidito in un ambiente simile così grande per lui, ricordo come ci si sentiva ed io ho iniziato in un ambiente molto più mite e modesto come la Toro Rossa, poi la Red Bull ed infine la Ferrari. Sono andato per gradi. Lui è arrivato in Alfa e poi direttamente in Ferrari tic e tac.   
  
Quando lo vedo così pensieroso rimango ad osservarlo un po’, abbiamo fatto i test a Bahrein e il primo è stato Mick. Forse è per questo che è pensieroso.   
Dopo i test ho voluto passare del tempo con Mick e Corinna visto che poi ho frequentato molto casa loro a suo tempo ed ora so che sono loro ad aver bisogno di me, come quelle volte avevo io bisogno di Michael.   
Così mi è sembrato giusto stare con loro e chiacchierare quasi come ai vecchi tempi, quando Michael mi faceva stare con loro e mi riempiva di consigli oppure semplicemente mi aiutava a rilassarmi mentre la pressione era alle stelle.  
Per me è stata dura perché ero considerato il suo erede ed io ripetevo che lo ero solo perché tedesco come lui, però ho sofferto questa pressione lo stesso e tutt’ora a volte la soffro da solo, quando penso che Michael aveva già vinto un sacco alla mia età e che io in tanti anni in Ferrari non sono riuscito a fare nemmeno un unghia di quel che ha fatto lui. Insomma, a volte mi do la mazza sui piedi da solo, a volte non sono per niente lucido perché arrivano pensieri e ansie e mi dico ‘dai questa la devi fare bene, quante occasioni pensi di avere ancora?’  
E penso a Mick. Per lui sì che è dura. Lui che è il figlio di Michael ed ora è in accademia Ferrari, ha fatto i primi test con questa macchina, l’ha guidata con la tuta rossa. Come può essersi sentito?  
Dopo il pranzo insieme, abbiamo fatto due passi e gli ho detto qualcosa per aiutarlo, perché un po’ mi sento in dovere di farlo ed un po’ voglio farlo, perché suo padre lo fece con me e fu prezioso ogni consiglio ed anche solo la sua presenza al mio fianco, il suo essere fiero di me ogni volta che vincevo qualcosa.   
Così non so se posso fare qualcosa per lui, ma se posso la farò.   
Gli ho detto che è normale avere paura nella sua situazione e che sarà difficile, più diventerà bravo e farà strada, più diventerà difficile perché la pressione ed il peso sulle sue spalle saranno grandissimi.   
\- Ma voglio dirti quello che mi disse tuo padre quando gli chiesi come aveva vinto in quel dato circuito così difficile in quelle condizioni così avverse. - Mick mi ha guardato assetato di queste informazioni ed io, con un sorriso molto semplice, ho detto: - curva per curva, Mick. Pensa alla prima curva, superala e poi pensa a quella dopo. È molto semplice. Il resto se deve venire verrà da sé. - Mick ha riso.   
\- Non credo sia stato così facile come la mette lui. - ho riso anche io perché è stata la mia stessa reazione.   
\- No per niente, ma se pensi alla prima curva invece che all’ultima, forse all’ultima ci arrivi. - Cerco di aver semplificato qualcosa che non è facile, ma lui ha annuito e realizzato che al di là del consiglio utile o meno che gli avevo appena dato, quel che contava è quello che contò per me quando Michael mi disse questo.   
Avere qualcuno al proprio fianco pronto a sostenerlo in ogni caso.   
Questo fu per me essenziale e Mick mi ha guardato così con gratitudine, contento di avere me anche se sa che non avrà suo padre qua nei circuiti.   
\- Le cose andranno come devono andare. - Questo lo direbbe Lewis, ma penso che abbia ragione, a volte. Mick ha sorriso e mi ha ringraziato ed io spero di essere stato un po’ utile.   
  
Tornato in scuderia, ho notato Charles pensieroso a bazzicare e l’ho visto incontrare Mick e salutarlo con un bel sorriso. È lì che ho avuto sensazione.   
Ho fatto il padre per Mick, non dovrei farlo per Charles? Anche lui non ce l’ha. O meglio Mick ce l’ha ma è diverso.   
Gli metto una mano sulla spalla facendolo saltare e lo accompagno per i corridoi dei garage, verso la riunione coi risultati dei primi test dove ci comunicheranno informazioni utili o meno.   
\- Allora come va? - chiedo allegramente. Lui mi guarda con la sua solita aria calma e tranquilla, cerca di sorridere convincente, ma non gli riesce. - Avanti, spara. - Charles mi guarda sorpreso.   
\- Cosa? - Io sospiro e gli spettino i capelli.   
\- Che succede, pensi che Mick ti rimpiazzerà presto? Che se non darai ottimi risultati non ti terranno? È questo che pensi? - Charles colto in contropiede si stringe nelle spalle rallentando l’andatura volendo infine approfondire questo.   
\- Beh più o meno, forse. Insomma, so come funziona. Tu sei il quattro volte campione  e puntano più su di te che su di me, poi ci siamo noi altri qua per fare bene ma più in funzione tua probabilmente, cioè in certe situazioni penso che sia così... E sono appena arrivato e già danno così tanta importanza a lui e mi chiedo cosa gli passi per la testa. - Guardo Charles sfogarsi e tirare fuori così tante cose che nemmeno immaginavo. Evidentemente sono più bravo di quel che pensassi a far parlare la gente, forse in qualche modo ispiro la confidenza.   
\- Io non sono il primo pilota, io sono un pilota vecchio, stanno solo cercando quello vincente, quello vero. Nel frattempo hanno me, ma è momentaneo. - Spiego mentre mi sembra di non avere più tempo per vincere il mio fantomatico mondiale in rossa.   
Ma sarebbe così grave?   
Ovviamente mi inghiotto questo pensiero mentre trasudo tranquillità e sicurezza anche se non ce l’ho.   
\- Quindi o io o Mick? - Alzo le spalle cercando qualcosa da dirgli, cosa direbbe Michael? Beh caro Seb. Non sei lui. Era giusto dire a Mick quello che Michael disse a me, ma per ora basta così.   
Ora sii per loro quel che Michael fu per te, ma a modo tuo.   
Così mi fermo prima di varcare la soglia della sala riunioni e gli prendo il braccio senza paura del contatto. Charles sussulta ma mi guarda concentrato e torvo.   
\- È sempre una competizione, anche fra me e te che siamo nello stesso team. Dicono di aiutarci a vicenda, ma quando ti sei trovato ad essere più veloce di me mi hai giustamente superato, tu avresti vinto al mio posto. Comunque hai fatto un risultato migliore del mio. Tu non hai sbagliato a livello tecnico come ho fatto io. - Non so nemmeno cosa sto cercando di dirgli. Essere quel che Michael fu per me non è facile anche perché devo esserlo per entrambi ed è vero che un po’ sono in competizione questi due qua.   
Ma se scommettessi, direi che Mick subentrerà a me. Seppure avere due giovani così bravi nello stesso team crea solo confusione e rischia che nessuno dei due prevalga nettamente.   
\- Io sono un po’ confuso su come dobbiamo fare. Cioè non so se sia giusto competere con te. Mattia ha detto di farlo se lo vogliamo, e credo di volerlo fare, ma è giusto? - La sua domanda mi spiazza e poi capisco dove stia il punto della questione e sorridendo paterno, gli stringo il braccio intorno alle spalle.   
\- Hai troppo rispetto per me. Però devi correre per vincere, non importa contro chi sei. Corri per vincere sempre. Punto. -    
Charles arrossisce.   
\- Avere un compagno di team come te non è facile. -   
\- Però vuoi vincere il titolo, vero? - Charles sempre intimidito annuisce e trovo il fuoco che si accende nei suoi occhi. Un fuoco di cui si vergogna forse. Così gli do uno scappellotto sulla nuca rinvigorendolo:   
\- Allora provaci! - E questo sono io che semplifico anche le cose complicate. Non è facile la nostra situazione, ma è più difficile per me che per lui. Lui deve cercare di vincere e correre bene. Io devo dimostrare che non hanno puntato su di me per tanti anni per nulla, che non sono un fallimento, un fumo. E poi ho il mio grande sogno, il mondiale in rossa. Che forse non realizzerò mai o che forse è quest’anno o mai più.  
Guardo Charles entrare più sereno e dritto e mi rendo conto di avere un’importanza che non avevo mai considerato prima di qualche mese a questa parte, quando è arrivato Charles prima e Mick dopo. È difficile e complicato.   
Abbiamo un ruolo importante, io e Lewis ora. Prima eravamo solo campioni, anzi cercavamo di essere campioni. Ora lo siamo già e quel che conta non è rimanerlo, ma comportarci da tali. È come essere supereroi. Ci sono moltissime responsabilità e solo ora me ne rendo conto.  
\- Hai solo il controllo della tua auto e spesso nemmeno quello, per cui pensa ad arrivare vivo al traguardo mentre cerchi di fare il miglior risultato in quel momento. - aggiungo mentre varchiamo insieme la soglia.   
Pressapoco è quel che diceva Michael. Penso che sia il consiglio migliore per un giovane pieno di pensieri.   
  
  
Sospiro stendendomi in uno dei lettini per gli esercizi della palestra dell’albergo che ci ospita.   
Lewis ha messo un po’ di musica di sottofondo mentre si fa i suoi soliti video con le tutine per allenarsi, io mi strofino il viso e massaggio le tempie col mal di testa che un po’ inizia a scemare.   
\- Come va? - Mi chiede iniziando a fare i suoi esercizi mentre i miei consistono nel guardare lui che li fa.   
Mi metto sul fianco, appoggio la testa alla mano e lo guardo ammirando il suo corpo muscoloso ed atletico che guizza ai suoi movimenti.   
Starei ore così a guardarlo.   
\- Meglio ora! - Lewis ridacchia.   
\- Ti basta poco per stare meglio! - Dice ironico. Io mi abbandono pesantemente sulla schiena e mi copro la faccia spontaneo, come per cancellare ogni cosa.   
\- È pensante, sai? - Dico infine dando voce a quel che ho soffocato per tutto il giorno.   
\- Cosa? - chiede lui lanciandomi un’occhiata un po’ in ansia, ma non si ferma dal saltare la corda.   
\- Essere un supereroe! - Dico spontaneo senza rifletterci molto, Lewis scoppia a ridere e perde il ritmo dei suoi salti.   
\- Siamo supereroi ora? -   
\- Da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità! Quel tizio aveva ragione! -   
\- Quel tizio... - Ripete lui incredulo. - È uno dei più grandi realizzatori di tutti i tempi... -   
\- Sì chiunque sia comunque aveva ragione. - Taglio corto mettendomi di nuovo sul fianco con la testa appoggiata alla mano a guardarlo. Lui continua i suoi salti.   
\- Di cosa parli? -   
\- Beh, prima abbiamo lavorato per essere campioni, ora lo siamo e questo comporta molte più responsabilità di quel che immaginassi. Cioè non ci ho mai pensato prima, ma oggi mi sono trovato a dare consigli a Mick e a Charles e ad assicurarmi che stessero bene. E ci tengo perché mi rivedo in loro e ricordo come mi sentivo confuso e quanto mi ha aiutato Michael in quegli anni. - Era come se non avessi visto l’ora di parlarne e tirarlo fuori. Lo faccio con estrema facilità. Lewis smette di saltare si siede ad uno dei macchinari per le gambe dove incastra i piedi. Io mi tiro su a sedere perché mi è praticamente davanti, distiamo si e no un metro. Lo guardo appoggiando le mani dietro di me.   
\- Lo capisco, anche io me ne sto rendendo conto. Abbiamo una bella responsabilità ora. Siamo pieni di giovani che cercano di emularci, giovani talenti che hanno sognato di essere noi ed ora sono qua a lottare per questo e lo fanno davanti a noi, lo fanno proprio con noi. Non è facile per loro. E la nostra responsabilità è enorme, perché dobbiamo in qualche modo coltivare questi talenti invece di demolirli. Non è facile. -   
Lo ascolto parlare, lieto che abbia i miei stessi dubbi e pensieri, lo immaginavo. Mentre parla mi sento meglio perché compreso e condiviso. Ed alla fine non ci sono soluzioni, ma a volte per stare meglio basta sapere che non siamo soli in questi stati d’animo e tutto diventa più leggero. Mi metto in piedi davanti a lui mentre apre e chiude le gambe stringendo le maniglie ai lati della seduta. Mi appoggio sulle sue ginocchia fermando i movimenti e mi chino verso la sua bocca. Mi fermo un momento prima.   
\- Per fortuna che io ho te e tu hai me. - Dico riassumendo tutto. Lewis sorride dolcemente invitandomi con le sue labbra.   
\- A capirci e sostenerci? - Annuisco baciandolo, lui mi accoglie con la sua morbidezza e mentre le nostre labbra si fondono e si succhiano, mentre i nostri sapori si mescolano con le lingua che si intrecciano, tutto torna a posto. La testa smette di farmi male e la pressione sulle spalle si alleggerisce.   
Se gli altri hanno noi. Noi abbiamo noi.   
Non andremmo da nessuna parte da soli.   



End file.
